


the sweetest con

by redrobinhood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: Bly is following General Secura through the forests of Felucia when a new order comes in, one that he hasn’t thought about in years, and he is forced to make a choice.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	the sweetest con

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where there’s no inhibitor chips.
> 
> A secret cupid gift for @aislinn-rain on Tumblr

Bly watched absentmindedly as Aayla picked her way through the forests of Felucia, taking the obstacles before her with ease and occasionally raising her hand to lift the plant life out of the path of the AT-TEs that followed behind her and her officers, save for Lieutenant Galle. He had been sent away to answer the secured comm that had come through to the officers. Bly had wanted to stay with his general in the event of another ambush.

“Commander.” Galle’s voice came through Bly’s comm. Out of the corner of his eye, Bly could see him approaching from his left. “We have new orders.”

Bly took a last glance at Aayla before switching off his vocabulator. It had to be bad for Galle to want to keep it from the general. “Tell me.”

Galle’s voice was deep with regret as he spoke. “We’ve been ordered by the Chancellor to execute Order 66, sir.”

Bly closed his eyes and allowed himself to voice his sigh over the comms. He hadn’t considered the contingency orders in three years. He had initially, post-Geonosis, when he had first met Aayla. At that time, he had shaken her hand and decided that he could execute the sixty-sixth order without hesitation if he was commanded. But that was before. Before he had grown to love her. Before he _knew_ her. But now, he did, and he could not raise his blaster against her. But Galle would, and Barr, and all of the men behind them. General Secura was beloved, but that would only grant her a quicker death than some.

“Bly.” Galle prompted.

Bly opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards Aayla. A bird flying overhead had caught her attention and her head turned as she tracked its flight.

“I’ll do it.” Bly rasped.

“I understand.” Galle’s hand fell from his blaster.

Bly turned his vocabulator back on. “General Secura.”

She spun around to face them. “Commander?”

He could hear Galle relaying the order to the other men over the comms. “Can I speak with you in private?”

“Of course.” She glanced past him to their men before falling into step beside him as they stepped off into the underbrush. When they were out of sight, she raised a hand to his shoulder, resting it there as they walked. “How far are we going?” She laughed when he didn’t stop or slow down.

“I don’t know.”

When her step slowed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her after him.

“Bly, what’s going on?” She asked as she fell back into step beside him.

“We just got new orders. Orders to kill you.”

Her grip tightened on his shoulder and he knew that she was attempting to read his mind, his intentions. “Do you intend to kill me?”

“No.”

She squeezed his shoulder once more before letting her hand fall. “Then we should run.”

They ran until they could run no further, and then they walked, staying always on the move. Occasionally, they changed directions, so long as that new direction took them away from their former men. Somewhere along the way, they destroyed and abandoned their comms in a shallow creek that they had stopped at to refill Bly’s water flask. By the time night came, the darkness found them tucked away by the bank of another stream, under the shelter of some overhanging roots that blocked them from prying eyes.

Aayla had curled up with her forehead resting against Bly’s neck, one lek draped across his shoulders. In return, he had wrapped one arm around her back so that his hand rested on her stomach. The other hand rested on his blaster.

“What are we going to do?” She whispered, still afraid to raise her voice for fear that the men hunting them would hear her.

“Stay alive.” Bly bent over and pressed a kiss to the top of her lek. “We’re going to stay alive.”

Bly woke up to the sunrise streaming in through the windows, bathing them in golden light. He blinked the light out of his eyes as he rolled over on the bed towards where Aayla lay, limbs and lekku sprawled out in sleep. He reached out and ran a hand over her shoulder, tracing the rays of golden light across her skin until she stirred, raising her head to look towards him.

“Bly.” She mumbled, a sleepy smile stretching across her features.

“Couldn’t help myself.” He returned the smile and continued to stroke his fingers across her skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Gold is a wonderful color on me, isn’t it?” She laughed, rolling over so that she could set her hand on his cheek, running her fingers across the gold tags on his cheeks.

Bly closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “I can’t argue with that.”

Months had passed since the day the order was given. Months containing some weeks of sorrow, more weeks of joy, and a few weeks of exhaustion as they had labored under Felucia’s sun to till the land they had settled on, purchased by selling some of the excess weaponry Bly’s ARC kit had held. But the land had yielded crop with enough excess to sell, to purchase necessities and put back into more seed, and of fine enough quality that Bly was able to trade for a soft piece of leather that he had gifted to Aayla to form a new headdress with. But now Felucia’s winter was upon them and the lands required less work than they did before, allowing the two of them the first lazy days they had ever had in their lives.

Aayla moved closer to Bly to press a kiss to his forehead before laying his head upon her chest so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Bly placed a kiss against her collarbone. “I was thinking of making some hotcakes for breakfast.”

“Mmm. I haven’t had hotcakes in years.” She brought one hand up to rest on the back of his head, burying her fingers in his curls. “But I could wait a few minutes more. I want to savour this a while longer.”

Bly closed his eyes and let himself melt into her touch. “I wouldn’t mind that.” With the heat of the morning sun on his back, and the heat of Aayla’s body against his own as she rest her head against his, their safety was a guarantee that could last forever.


End file.
